


Brave New World

by obsidianlullaby



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest, Mental Health Issues, Other, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianlullaby/pseuds/obsidianlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chalk it up to familial concern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave New World

“Why are you doing all this?” Dirk asked as Rose opened the door to the room she had set aside for him.  


“Chalk it up to familial concern.”  


‘Bullshit, you don’t even know me,” Dirk said, then cringed. “I mean, really, I can--Jane--well maybe not, but I can figure something out.”  


“It’s no trouble.” Rose smiled her knowing, secretive smile, and reached out to put a hand on Dirk’s shoulder. He flinched away. Rose frowned.  


“Shit, I’m sorry--”  


Rose withdrew her hand. “No, it’s I who should apologize. I’m going to go order us a pizza. Come down whenever you feel settled.”  


As soon as she was gone, Dirk threw his things furiously down on the unfamiliar bed and beat the wall until his arms grew sore.  


Rose never asked about the noises.

 

“Are you just going to stay here all the time?” Rose asked one morning.  
Dirk nearly choked on the piece of toast he was chewing. “Do you want me to leave?” he asked, trying to keep his voice smooth.  


Rose’s eyes widened. “Not at all! I’m simply concerned about your wellbeing. Have you left the house once since we moved you in?”  


He hadn’t. “I’m not used to going out.”  


“Right, of course.” Rose looked at him with those bottomless violet eyes. “We’ll start small, then. A movie, perhaps?”  


Dirk shrugged.  


In what seemed like no time at all, Rose had chosen a movie, pinpointed the nearest cinema, and was winding a scarf around her neck as she urged Dirk to hurry.  


Dirk, who wasn’t particularly accustomed to roads, much less roads with traffic, would have gotten himself killed about eight different times during the fifteen minute walk if it weren’t for Rose. What was more, she somehow managed to keep him from getting run over without ever touching him.  


When they arrived at the theater, Rose drew cash out of her purse--Dirk wondered where she got money anyway--and handed it to the employee behind the counter with a smile, indicating which show they wished to see. She made small talk as the man made change and printed out the tickets, as though talking to strangers was perfectly natural. Dirk, meanwhile, was fidgeting uncomfortably and on the verge of a freakout, so he focused on Rose. On the way strands of her white-blonde hair fell out from beneath the cap she was wearing, on the way her scarf always reminded him of Roxy, on the way her teeth flashed as she laughed. She was grace and ease and calm. She was solid. She had grown to be a sort of family he was sure she never would. She beckoned him to follow after receiving their tickets, and he trailed after her through the crowd.  


When someone bumped into him and he nearly punched the guy out, she materialized at his side, all soft smiles and reassuring words. She could see her hands twitch, like she wanted to put a hand on his arm or something, but she refrained. Something twisted in Dirk’s gut.  


When they were sitting in a nearly-empty theater, watching some random-ass wizard movie, he spent most of the time watching her. The way her lips parted in surprise at each twist, the way she jumped at each explosion, the way her eyes glistened with enjoyment.  


Very, very hesitantly, Dirk slid his hand into Rose’s.  


She took it without a word.

 

“I think we can safely say that you’re making progress,” Rose commented as she curled up against Dirk’s side on the couch with a carton of ice cream for the two of them to share.  


“Jegus, would you just cool it with the therapist schtick and hand me the spoon?”

 

“This is the worst fucking idea you have ever had!” Dirk hissed. “I thought you were supposed to be some badass seer? What the hell, Rose?”  


“Really, Dirk, of all places to have a meltdown, the middle of a grocery store is _not_ one of them.”  


“This is a place of evil. _Evil_. What’s even the point of it, anyway? Doesn’t everyone have food at home?”  


“Yes, because we buy it here and take it back,” Rose said, cheerfully. “Honestly, I would have thought you--Dirk! You can’t just eat that!” She grabbed the apple out of his hands  
and stealthily turned the bitten side towards the back.  


“Why do they just leave it out, then?”  


“So that you can pick it up, take it to the cashier, and pay for it. _Then_ you’re allowed to eat it.”  


“Where do you get money, anyway?” Dirk demanded, frustrated.  


“Well, _you_ get it from me.”  


“And where do you get it?”  


Rose grinned at him and winked, which added enormously to Dirk’s frustration.

 

“Why won’t you answer any of Roxy’s messages?” Rose asked.  


Dirk said nothing.  


“Have you spoken to Jake or Jane at all?”  


Dirk said nothing.  


Rose hugged him close.

 

 _Idiot, fucking idiot, you’re going to regret this_ , a voice in Dirk’s head screamed as his lips trailed down Rose’s neck.  


“This all strikes me as rather Oedipal,” she gasped.  


“Do you ever stop?” Dirk growled against her collarbone.  


“Do you want me to?” she teased as she stuck her hands up his shirt.  


He wasn’t expecting her to move that fast. He was too late to stop her. Her fingers had already brushed against his binding.  
“Oh,” she said, her eyes wide.  


Fighting back tears and hating himself for it, Dirk pushed himself up and away from her. He couldn’t meet her eyes as he backed away.  


“Oh, no you don’t!” she exclaimed as she pounced and tackled him to the ground. They were naked in record time.  


She was amazing. He was shit. He would have expected her to want talk about it, or about his body, or about something. She always wanted to talk and talk and talk. He was pretty  
much a therapist’s wet dream, after all.  


She kissed and licked and nipped and didn’t say a word or ask a thing.

 

TT: Roxy?  
TG: dirk  
TG: thank god  
TG: r u ok???  
TT: Yeah.  
TT: I’m good.


End file.
